


A Neverending Chain of Scales

by dopekanna



Series: Harry Potter and the Snake Sage [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopekanna/pseuds/dopekanna
Summary: AUs of the main Orochimaru!Harry Potter AU that I write for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter and the Snake Sage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Neverending Chain of Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot where Orochimaru wasn't the only Sannin to be reincarnated into the HP universe.

McGonagall turned away from the window and looked at the three tenagers in her office, completely unimpressed. "Why is it that when something happens, it's always you three?"

"Haven't a clue," Harry lied nonchalantly, flipping a page in his book.

"We're the golden trio, professor!" Ron laughed, "We could never do anything wrong."

"Or at least nothing you can prove," Hermione said with a smirk. McGonagall eyed her with no lack of suspicion.

"I thought you were the voice of reason in your group, Ms. Granger."

"Voice of reason says don't get caught," the trio said all together, and McGonagall really wished she kept that flask of firewhiskey in her desk instead of bringing it back home over the break. She was going to  _ kill _ Lupin for continuing the Marauder spirit in another generation of her students.

"So it wasn't you three who turned Dolores' portraits into slugs, toads, and snakes that ran away into the lake and the forest?" she asked disbelievingly.

"We would never!" Ron gasped in mock disbelief, "How could we even consider doing such a terrible thing to such a highly esteemed professor as Professor Umbridge!"

"She is truly a paragon of education," Harry said blandly as he drew a small stack of quills from the sleeves of his robes and placed them on McGonagall’s desk, right next to one of the small white and blue slugs that had invaded the castle earlier that day, "Although some would say her penchant for corporal punishment is...old-fashioned."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed at the sight of the quills, and she did not miss Hermione's sudden flash of anger upon seeing them. The girl clutched at Harry's free hand, while Ron's usually jovial demeanor soured as he put an arm around Harry. McGonagall picked up one of the quills, and her eyes widened at the red-black tar running through the feather.

"Blood quills are expressly forbidden on school grounds!" she barked.

"Tell that to the Ministry bitch," Hermione growled, "I’ve been healing Harry's detention visits since the start of the term."

"One of the Transfigured portraits was carrying them, but we managed to get them back and give them to school faculty," Ron said, eerily calm and staring right at McGonagall. She nodded briskly at his ‘explanation’.

"Of course, that was the correct thing to do, Mr. Weasley. 10 points to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. off you go now, I'll take care of this."

"Will you?" Harry snapped, glancing up from his book with a cold stare. McGonagall did not waver.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you have my word," she said sternly, "I will not tolerate a member of faculty using a torture weapon on children."

Potter considered her, his piercing green-yellow eyes studying her face for any falsehoods, but he nodded and walked out of her office, Ron and Hermione quickly following after him.

"We'll get more serious if nothing happens tomorrow," ‘Ron; said, his voice gruffer and dropping his smile completely, "I want her dead, but then the Ministry's gonna come after the school even more. She's a disgrace to toads everywhere."

"I still think we should feed her to the basilisk."

"No, Oro, we respect your summons more than that," ‘Hermione’ said, "What did you have in mind, Jiraiya?"

"I'm glad you asked, hime," Jiraiya smiled widely, "I know how you feel about renovating the castle for an open floor plan and I thought you might like to...speed things up."

"Do tell," Tsunade cackled, leaning towards him and cracking her knuckles. Orochimaru closed his book and looked up at Jiraiya, silently plotting the bloody downfall of his least favorite teacher.

The man once known as the Toad Sage hugged his friends close as they made their way back to the Great Hall, a wicked, mischievous grin crossing his face. "Well, there's this room that's just the ugliest shade of pink..."

**Author's Note:**

> Updates at the rate at which I think of stories that don't necessarily fit into the main story. Please see my profile to find out what my status is on taking requests.


End file.
